


When I Get You Alone

by flyingcarpet



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, M/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcarpet/pseuds/flyingcarpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Privacy can be hard to find at Dalton, but Kurt and Blaine are very motivated. They keep trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to wordplay and silveronthetree for beta-reading, and to the kurt_blaine lj community for being full of awesome.

The ironic thing was, it probably would've been easier to make out with his boyfriend at McKinley. Sure, they might've been slushied, but at least there would be places to go. Make-out spots. Not that Kurt had ever needed them, but he'd heard Santana and Brittany talk. There was the place underneath the bleachers, the storage closet behind the chem lab, the extra room in the gym where the wrestling mats were stored...

Too bad they weren't at McKinley. It's a complaint Kurt never thought he'd have.

Dalton had exactly none of those places. Instead, it had hall monitors and nosy roommates and doors that got locked at night. It had schedules and maps and timetables and rules that were actually enforced, which was great for a zero-tolerance policy on harassment, but not so much for an eleven-thirty curfew.

It meant they had to get creative.

 

 **Monday**

"Hey, what'd you get for number--" Kurt cut Blaine off with a kiss, just a soft peck on the lips. It still amazed him that he got to do this, and he was going to take advantage of it every chance he got.

Blaine smiled against his lips and murmured into his mouth, "Oh, so this is what you meant by French homework? I thought we were here for studying."

"We can do both," Kurt said, before tracing a path down the column of Blaine's throat with his tongue.

"I'm not complaining." Blaine tilted his head back to give Kurt more access, cupping the back of his head with one hand. "Not at all."

A loud noise sounded from the door -- three sharp knocks, then a pause, then three more. The roommate signal. Kurt grumbled, but pulled away and reached for his French book. After a moment, the door opened.

"Sorry, guys." Kurt's roommate, an easygoing guy everyone called Gonzo, entered the room. "I hate to interrupt, but I have that calc exam tomorrow, and--"

"No, you should study," Kurt said hurriedly. Half the time he still felt like a guest in Gonzo's room, but the guy had been a lot more understanding than he had to be, a lot more than Kurt himself would've been if Gonzo was in here making out with a girl when he had a big exam coming up. "We can go to the lounge."

But when they got to the lounge, there were nine guys in there eating popcorn and watching _Dexter_ , and as much as Kurt loved Michael C. Hall, that was just not conducive to French verbs or French kissing, either.

 

 **Tuesday**

"Wes asked me to lock up after practice today." Blaine dangled the silver canary-shaped keychain from his fingers. The rest -- _wait for me?_ \-- was implied, and something about that left Kurt with a warm feeling in his stomach, the idea that Blaine didn't even have to ask.

"That's a big responsibility. You sure you can handle it?" He grinned as he dropped his bag onto a chair while the other Warblers gathered up their sheet music and their notebooks and sort of milled around. They weren't in any big hurry, and neither was Kurt. It had been a long practice, and working out eight-part harmonies took a lot more work than he'd ever suspected.

"I might need some help," Blaine murmured, giving Kurt a smile that he could feel all the way down to his toes. Then in a voice loud enough that the entire room could hear, he said, "Hey, can I get your opinion on this?" and pulled Kurt over to the piano. He pulled out a page of music from his folder without looking at it, and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt looked down at the sheet of paper in his hand, which was for "Hey Soul Sister," then back up at Blaine, now standing shoulder-to-shoulder with him. "Uh... did you forget something? Because this is--"

"Just a cheap excuse to talk to you until they leave? Yeah." Blaine elbowed him gently in the side, and Kurt gave him a sideways smile. Sometimes it was still hard to believe that this beautiful, sweet-voiced boy actually wanted to be with him.

"What about after they leave? What then?" Kurt asked in a murmur, leaning close to Blaine so no one else could hear him.

Blaine pressed one hand to the small of Kurt's back, just above his hips, and Kurt could hardly contain a shiver. Even through several layers of clothing, the sheer closeness of Blaine's body was enough to excite him.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," Blaine said, pressing even closer. "And don't worry, they're very good ideas."

But before Blaine could explain his plan in excruciating detail and probably make Kurt come from the sound of his voice alone, one of the other Warblers gave a little fake cough.

"Blaine, I know Wes gave you the key, but I really need to use the piano for my music history project, and--"

"Sure, no problem," Blaine said, as he pulled away from Kurt and looked at the silver canary in his hand. "I mean, go ahead." Kurt could hear a note of disappointment in his voice, but he didn't think anyone else noticed it.

 

 **Wednesday**

"A women's bathroom, Kurt? Really?" Blaine asked, with a little disbelieving laugh, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to care whether he was being laughed at because he finally had Blaine alone.

"The teachers are all gone for the night, and none of the students will come in here -- it's perfect." It had also been three whole days since they'd been alone together, and he thought he might go crazy with want. Desperate times, and all that jazz.

He grabbed Blaine by the hand and practically dragged him through the academic corridor to the small restroom near the faculty lounge. The lounge itself was locked up after hours, but the door to the restroom would be open. Kurt pushed open the door eagerly and took exactly two steps inside before he realized that they were not, in fact, alone.

There were two Dalton boys there already, although Kurt could only see the face of one of them, a senior who looked vaguely familiar with his tie undone and his face flushed, eyes closed and head tipped back against the tile wall. The other boy's face was obscured, because of the way it was buried in his friend's crotch.

"Sorry, sorry," Kurt and Blaine both rushed to apologize first as they backed out through the swinging door and rushed away.

Halfway down the hall, Kurt slowed and tried push the mental image of those two uniformed figures out of his head, to no avail. "Sorry," he said, to Blaine this time. "Guess my idea wasn't so original after all."

"I had no idea Harmon was gay," Blaine said, glancing back in the direction of the faculty restroom.

"Maybe he's just using his imagination," Kurt said with a little smile. "Why, are you jealous?"

Blaine crowded close to Kurt and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "Are you kidding? Of course I'm jealous. If we'd gotten there first it would be me on my knees right now."

Kurt heard a rushing in his ears and felt his knees go weak. "You can't just _say_ things like that." He tugged Blaine in for another kiss, crushing their lips together. After a long moment, he pulled back, leaning down to rest his forehead against Blaine's.

"Why not?" Blaine asked, with a smile that Kurt could feel more than see. "You're my boyfriend now, and I know we haven't gotten there yet, but I really want to." His voice dipped lower on the last four words, so that he sounded like he was practically begging for the chance to suck Kurt off.

The idea was so overwhelming that Kurt felt like he could barely breathe, or think, or see. He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but his brain was full of Blaine's scent and the sound of his voice saying _I really want to_. The mental image of the two boys in the bathroom rushed back to mind, but this time Kurt was standing in place of Harmon, and Blaine was kneeling at his feet.

Then Blaine moved, jerking out of Kurt's embrace to look over his shoulder, and Kurt realized he was hearing more than his own pulse pounding in his ears. It was a janitor, just turning the corner steering a round buffing machine he was using to wax the wooden floors.

"Shit," Kurt swore. If they were caught in the academic area after hours, they'd be toast. Without a word, Blaine grabbed his hand and they took off running back toward the dormitories.

 

 **Thursday**

"Seriously," Blaine said, his teeth chattering. "What was I thinking?"

Kurt straightened his winter hat and adjusted his mittens, making sure every possible inch of skin was protected from the bitter cold. "I'm sure it's a great place in the spring and fall."

Blaine, wrapped in a thick wool pea coat and striped scarf, stepped up close to Kurt and kissed him softly on the cheek. Kurt turned his head and captured Blaine's lips with his own, reveling in the contrast between his cold lips and the warmth of his mouth.

A heavy gust of wind outside shook the thin walls of the little building, and the boats rattled in place on their racks. Kurt couldn't hold back a shiver.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't thinking at all," Blaine whispered. "You seem to have that effect on me."

Kurt felt a bubble of warmth inside him that had nothing to do with the snow and ice outside. "You'll just have to try harder next time," he said.

Blaine sealed the agreement with a kiss. "Deal."

 

 **Friday**

Kurt climbed the stairs to the fifth floor of the library stacks, and looked around the corner. Just as he'd come to expect, all three group study rooms were occupied. "How can every study room in the entire library be taken?"

"Because Mr. Oswald's econ project is due on Monday, and everyone's trying to do four months' worth of graphs and charts now."

All right, that made some sense. That didn't mean Kurt had to like it.

"What about right here?" he asked, backing Blaine into a corner of the stairwell and kissing his jawline.

Blaine tilted his chin up and nuzzled at Kurt's ear. "Not my first choice for romance, but--" His voice was barely above a whisper, but every breath stirred the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck and sent shivers down his spine, and Kurt arched his back and pressed his hips against Blaine, creating some delicious friction.

Somewhere a floor or two below them, a door opened with a screech, and several sets of pounding footsteps and laughing voices entered the stairwell. Kurt pulled away and Blaine cursed under his breath. The words were drowned out by the sound of those horrible, awful, no good, very bad people climbing the stairs toward them, but Kurt definitely understood the gist of it.

"C'mon," Blaine said. "I have an idea."

He pulled Kurt down a long aisle with rows of shelves branching off at regular intervals, rows and rows of books and Kurt would be stunned at how many books Dalton owned, except that he couldn't really bring himself to care right then with Blaine's hand in his and the flavor of his skin still on his tongue.

Kurt had no idea what section they ended up in, only that it was dusty and quiet and out of sight of the study rooms occupied by boys who really had no consideration for others, waiting so long to do their homework that they interfered with other people's social lives.

At the end of the aisle was a small desk, and Blaine stopped there, sitting back on it and pulling Kurt to stand between his legs. He smiled up at Kurt with heavy-lidded eyes, pupils wide in the dim light of the library, and Kurt's heart stuttered in his chest even as he leaned in to kiss Blaine again.

Kissing Blaine was like riding a roller coaster, or like singing onstage; the rest of the world seemed to fade into the background and every one of Kurt's senses zeroed in on one target. The salty-sweet taste of Blaine's mouth, the spicy hint of his cologne, the way his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat when Kurt nibbled at his collarbone, the way his breath hitched in Kurt's ear... it was overwhelming, it was nothing like what Kurt had imagined when he was alone in his basement, and at the same time it was so much _more_ than that. It was--

Blaine dragged his teeth across a patch of skin just below Kurt's ear, sending a spark dancing down his spine, and he moaned loud and low. " _God_ , Blaine--"

"Sssh, Kurt, we're in the library, remember?" Blaine whispered with laughter in his voice.

"Sorry," Kurt lied. "I'll try to be quiet. Just, you're so--"

"No," Blaine said. "I want to hear you. We should go somewhere else."

"Wait, what?" Kurt said weakly, his mind still stuck on _I want to hear you_. He was already half-hard after only a brief minute of kissing, and if Blaine kept saying things like that he'd never be able to walk, much less think clearly enough to find another place.

"C'mon," he said, tugging on Kurt's arm when he didn't follow.

"Give me a minute." He drew in a deep breath and then let it out again. "If we ever find someplace, this is going to be over faster than a knockoff handbag."

"We're sixteen, Kurt," Blaine said, squeezing his hand. "We'll have time for round two."

And then he pulled Kurt along by the hand, and Kurt had to run to keep up. They raced down the stairs and into the hall, and down the corridor back toward the dorms in the opposite wing, even though Kurt knew there was a Halo tournament going on in his room right now and it would be the opposite of private. The sprawling Dalton building converged in a five-way intersection of staircases and hallways in a grand entranceway, flanked on both sides with broad double doors.

"Wait," Kurt said, as Blaine headed to the stairway that would take them to the residence halls. "What's that?" He pointed to a small door tucked out of sight under the stairs.

"Coat closet," Blaine said, and before he'd finished the words, Kurt was already moving toward the door to try the knob.

It turned in his hand, without any resistance. "Unlocked," he said, grinning at Blaine.

Blaine grinned back, wide and excited, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Oh, no," Kurt said, pulling him into the dark space and shutting the door behind him. "You can joke about this later, but right now we are finally alone and--"

Then Blaine was kissing him, his lips still wet from earlier, and Kurt wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him close, and they stumbled farther into the small space until they bumped up against a wall. It felt like it was a continuation of the same kiss they'd been exchanging all week, building and building each day, and Kurt hadn't been kidding when he said this was going to be over fast.

Blaine traced his tongue along Kurt's neck, revisiting the spot that had made Kurt moan in the library, and Kurt moaned softly into his ear. At the sound, Blaine's fingers tightened in Kurt's hair, and Kurt felt a shiver run down his spine, energy pooling in his groin.

He pressed his hips against Blaine's and felt his erection there, right against his own, proof positive that Blaine was into this too, that _finally_ Kurt wasn't the only one feeling or wanting or--

"Kurt," Blaine said, and his voice was low and rough, breath heavy behind the shape of his name. Kurt's hips stuttered and twitched in response, and then Blaine moved against him a little more deliberately, and a moment later there was a rhythm to it, and they were thrusting in time to Kurt's racing heartbeat. There was rough fabric in between and part of Kurt's brain interpreted that as painful, but it was only a small part of what he was feeling and the larger part was heat and pleasure and Blaine and then that was it, he couldn't hold back any longer and Kurt's entire body was shaking as he buried his face in the crook of Blaine's shoulder and came harder than he ever had in his life.

A moment later he felt Blaine's hand on his wrist, pressing his hand against the bulge in his pants. Kurt's head was pounding and his ears were ringing and he kind of wanted to curl up on the floor and pass out for a minute or two, but he wrapped his fingers around Blaine's cloth-covered erection and stroked him once, twice, and then Blaine was shaking and groaning in his ear and the fabric under his hand was growing damp and sticky.

Kurt raised his head and looked at Blaine, barely visible in the low light seeping in around the closed door. "That was--"

"Yeah," Blaine said, letting out a shaky breath and wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's back, not letting him pull away. Kurt snuggled in a little, pressing his cheek against Blaine's temple. For the moment, the state of his clothes didn't matter at all next to what had just happened. "I've been wanting that since the first day I sang to you in the commons."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, feeling his face heat up in the dark room. It seemed like ages ago that they'd first met; the image of Blaine singing _let's run away and don't ever look back_ was like a dream in itself now, something that Kurt had rehashed and remembered and relived so many times that it didn't feel real anymore. And that entire time--

"I've thought about it every day since then," Blaine said in that low voice that Kurt was starting to like even more than the clear tones when he sang.

Kurt felt another thrill echo down his spine, and then he turned his head and captured Blaine's lips in a messy, insistent kiss, groaning into his mouth. Blaine had been so right about round two.


End file.
